A Soul Of Light
by StarscreamXBumbleBee1243
Summary: "A Soul made of Light, In its purest form, is valuable to even the Lesser of Gods." When the soul of the Hidden Leaf's very own spastic ball of sunshine is stolen, they are confronted with a choice. Save Naruto or let the Mysterious Usagi Unmei keep him. Are they willing to let him go? Or will they fight to have him back?
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Fate

Soul Of Light

Chapter 1: Meeting Fate.

Standing at the edge of the clearing of the training grounds on the outskirts of the village, he breaths shakingly, trying hard to calm himself down. He hangs his head staring at the dirt beneath his feet. In one hand he absentmindedly plays with a razor blade, the other hand rest lightly on his chest as to remind his heart to settle. Perhaps the pain he felt was nothing more then a slight discomfort? His mind raced with the cruel words from the villagers.

Gentle eyes, as blue as the darkened sky and as deep as the ocean, became watery with tears. No this was not a slight discomfort, this, this was misery. His hand clenched his shirt tightly as tears began to fall, they hit the dirt quietly as they soaked into the ground.

He quietly sobbed, his legs gave out as he collapsed. Sitting on his knees he tried to calm his tired soul and miserable heart to no avail. He sat there defeated by today's misfortunate events.

 _Why?_ He thought _Why is it like this? Am I really that much of a monster to them?_

Taking the razor he clutches that hand tightly cutting his palm, thick red liquid seeped out from his fist dripping down his wrist and arm. He watches for a moment then smiles bitterly, the pain from the cut felt far better than the wounds inflicted onto his heart and mind by the village. As if mesmerized by the red liquid, opening his hand he takes the razor and began making short deep cuts to the side of his wrist and forearm.

Ten or so cuts later he stops and 'appreciates' the sight of the wounds and the blood. The only proof he had that he was alive, weakly he laughs "living is pointless. Pointless when everyone you care about hates you. Telling you that you'd do more good dead then bothering the village…." his faint voice cracked.

One last time, he cuts his arm. This time his digs the razor into one spot deeply, once satisfied with the depth he drags it slowly down his arm. A deep voice echoed in his head but he ignored it. He didn't want to hear anymore negative words, he wanted no more pain from them.

His vibrant blue eyes begin to dim, as if the will to live was slowly waning along with the life he carried. Deeper and further down, he drags the razor until he reaches the inner joint of his elbow.

Releasing the blood stained razor the boy falls to his side with a weak chuckle, his eyes felt heavy as sleep nagged his mind. Was it sleep? He can't really tell as his mind was foggy from the oddly satisfying pain from his arm. Closing his eyes, He smiled sadly. Maybe this was the best choice.

 _Will they be happy now? I know they won't miss me…. But I can't help but miss them._

With that the boy falls into the darkness of his mind. Its peaceful and calm now, he floats quietly on faint memories, ignoring all that's around him. A light gentle voice calls out to him, but he pushes the voice away, sinking deeper into the abyss. The cold frigid surroundings bring peace, but a nagging warm light tries to invade on his stillness. The voice echos, slowly becoming louder.

Soon it's too loud to ignore, sitting up he looks for the source of the voice, a dim warm light lingers in the distance. Sighing he stand and makes his way begrudgingly towards the light. As he comes closer, it gets warmer, it's a comforting feeling, one he's not used to. He reaches out for the light as he squints from the brightness of the light in front of him.

His eyes flutter open to an unfamiliar surrounding, he sits up and hisses slightly in pain, looking down at his arm he sees it's wrapped and no longer beeding. Looking up again he scans the area, he's lying in a large soft bed in a small room. The walls are a light shade of turquoise, with pretty light pink and white cherry blossoms. There's a small table near the bed, with medical supplies scattered across it.

The door to the room opens slowly as a woman enters, She's tall, with long silvery hair pulled into two buns on either side of her head, he skin was pale and had a slight glow like a full moon. Her shape was curvy and she was well built. The boy locked eyes with the woman, her eyes are gentle looking, they're a deep purple. She smiles at him with a kind loving warmth.

"Oh, you finally wake. I was afraid I was too late when I found you. I'm glad you have recovered." he voice was soft and kind. The boy sighs and looks away from here, his eyes filled with sadness. She approaches the small child, she gently places her hand on the boys head. He looks up at her in surprise, she only smiles more.

"What's wrong little one? Why prompted you to cause such harm to yourself?" She began to gently stroke his soft blond hair.

This act of kindness stuck the boy, tears form and begin falling. His shoulder shake as soft cries escape him. She sits down next to him and gently pulls him into a hug. She strokes his back to sooth him, after a while the tears stop. He tries to speak, but his voice is rough.

"I… I wanted to end the pain. My village thinks I'm a monster, every day it's the same cruel words and harsh treatment. I thought if I did what they suggested then everyone would be happier!"

The woman stops rubbing the boys back and looks down at him, his face is buried in her shoulder. Gently pushing him back she reaches for his chin and lifts his face so that she can look into his eyes.

"Ending your life won't stop the pain, it only transfers it to someone else." she speaks firmly, but lovingly.

The boy cringes as he retorts. "To whom? I have no family. I'm alone, and no one cares. They'd be better off without me." his voice is soft and bitter.

"Surely that not true. There has to be someone who loves you. Someone cares enough to raise you." She replies, gently cupping his face in her hands keeping eye contact with him.

He thinks for a moment before speaking. "The village leader…. He's always been there…. But he passed away not to long ago." once more tears form, but before they could slide down his cheek the woman wipes them away with her thumbs.

She smiles sadly "Stay here with me until you're ready to return to your village little one." The boy hesitated but nodded at her request, he sniffles as he straightened himself.

"M….My name is Uzumaki Naruto." he said shyly.

The woman blinks and cocks her head to the side. "An Uzumaki huh. I thought I'd never meet one again." she smiles "My name is Usagi. You can call me Unmei."

Naruto smiles up at her "Thank you Unmei."

Usagi stands with a smile and pats Naruto on the head. "Get some rest while I make some food. And no more cutting understand?" Naruto nods as he lays back down and closes his eyes.

As he fades into sleep the image of a large beady eyes fox appears. He snarls at Naruto, with criticism in his deep voice he reprimands the small blond.

"You little shit! You were trying to kill us! If it wasn't for Usagi, I swear Naruto! You need to use your fucking head brat!" He fumes, his nine large fluffy tails whip around angrily. Naruto couldn't help but laugh lightly at this behavior. The fox rolled his eyes and barks at him.

"Sure, just laugh it off, like you always do!"

Naruto sighs after a moment, looking up at his 'mind-mate' he says softly

"I'm sorry Kyuubi… I… I didn't mean to put _your_ life in danger. I'll be more careful for now on."

Upon heating the sincerity in Naruto's voice Kyuubi grumbles and turn away. "Just get some sleep moron." and with those words Naruto slipped into his dreams.

Waking with a start Naruto looks around, he was still and Usagi's place, the sun was setting turning the sky into a soft red colour. Letting out a small sigh he noticed the door to the room was open, the smell of savory beef and tender chicken wafted into the room causing his stomach to growl. Getting out of the bed he followed his nose to the kitchen area where Usagi was cooking.

Her table was set for two, with food ready to be eaten. She turned around and smiled. "I see you've found your way to the kitchen Naruto. Have a seat and eat my dear." with her inviting words Naruto sat at the table across from her. She motions for him not to be shy and eat, taking the invite he began to eat.

During the meal they conversed about where Naruto was from, his role as a ninja and what he hope to make of his life. She watched amused as he spoke, they way his beautiful blue eyes lit up when talking about the Hidden leaf, and how he one day wants to be the Hokage and earn the respect of the villagers.

His smile grew as he talked about his team mates and his friends, about how the chunin exams went and how he made a new friend who was a lot like him. Apparently this friend's name was Gaara, from the hidden sand village.

"So this Gaara, he's a lot like you huh?" her voice echoed her amusement.

Naruto nodded, his cheeks puffed out full of food. He swallows the mouthful and replied "Yea! His village seems not to like him either for the same reasons my village… doesn't… like…" he went siglent. Usagi watched quietly before speaking.

"You mean he's a host for one of the Tailed _beast_ too"

Naruto's head snaps up and he stares at her shocked. "How?! How did you know?" he asked fearfully.

Usagi smiles sadly and replies "I know what the first Hokage, Senju Hashirama, and his wife Uzumaki Minto did to the nine Tailed creatures. And I know about _his_ presence within you. Don't worry, I'm not afraid Naruto. I won't chase you away."

Naruto choked back tears and smiled "Thank you Unmei."

Usagi giggles and nods. "Now eat up. You need your strength for your return home."

After they ate and the kitchen was cleaned, she made sure Naruto bathed and was ready for bed. Once he has fallen asleep she walked silently outside, taking a deep breath she extended her arms out and chants lightly under her breath.

An orb of light appears before her fluttering around like a butterfly, after a moment she dismisses the orb and in its place is a gem. Smiling she takes the gem into the house and heads for her forge where she spends the entire night making a necklace for her little fox friend, Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2 By your Side

Chapter 2: By your side

A/N: I do not own Naruto or its Characters, Usagi Unmei is MY character. This is a non profit story, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the respective Industries. Please enjoy!

Usagi worked all night at her forge, twisting metals around the gem she created. Its gentle blue colour glowed with a strange Aura, the silver around it made it cool to the touch even though the gem itself radiated a warmth. Usagi lifted the necklace up to examine it, the light from the rising sun reflected off the gem giving the room a blue tinted colour. Smiling she wraps the necklace in a small box, now to wait for Naruto.

Naruto woke to the sound of chirping birds, the window of the room he was staying in was open as four small blue birds sat in the window singing. Light filtered into the room, creating a warm glow. For the first time in his life Naruto woke feeling genuinely happy, and loved.

As he sat up he caught the smell of food in the making. Hopping out of the bed Naruto made his way to the kitchen where Usagi was busy at working making a traditional family breakfast.

Naruto watched intensely as Usagi focused on making the meal correctly. There was steamed rice perfectly seasoned; Miso soup; lightly seasoned grilled swordfish. To go with this dish was Nori, or dried seaweed. Natto, commonly known as fermented soy beans. And kobachi, a vegetable mix.

Usagi turned, smiled at Naruto asked "hungry?" Naruto wasted no time nodding and helped set the table. Together they ate, and once they had eaten and cleaned the table Usagi gave the small box to Naruto. Confused he looked up at her, to which she only smiled.

Slowly Naruto opened the box to reveal the silver chain and blue gem pendant. He was captivated by the piece of jewelry before him, eventually he was able to pull away from the beautiful piece in his hand and look back up at Usagi. Before he could say a word she spoke.

"A gift, from me to you. I will not accept no as an answer, so please take it." Naruto stared at Usagi with big blue eye, they began to water over as tears spilled out. Usagi reaches forward and wipes the tears away, kissing his forehead she whispers. "I'll always be by your side, Naruto, even if you can't see me."

Naruto found a way to smile through his tears and held the gift tightly to his chest. After a moment he slips the necklace on and returns to the room he slept in to dress. Once done he went back to find Usagi outside staring off in the direction of the Hidden leaf. Naruto swallowed hard, He knew he would have to return their eventually, but being here was like being home. He didn't want to leave but, he had to.

Usagi turned to face Naruto with a smile. "Don't worry little friend, You can always come and visit me. Trust your instincts and you'll find your way here." She patted Naruto on the head, gently stroking his blond hair.

Naruto sighed bitterly but nodded. He knew she was right, so he did as he was told and gathered his things and headed off back towards the Hidden Leaf. As he walked away he heard he proclaim "Please, Naruto, No more self mutilation! If I find anymore cuts on you I'll be very angry!"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh and look down at his arms, normally the Kyuubi would heal his wounds but it seemed the beastly fox within wanted to leave a reminder to Naruto NOT to harm himself. So be it. No more self harm.

The walk was not too long, but thanks to the area in which Usagi picked to live, her home was well hidden from the village. Naruto stumbled out of some shrubbery and into the clearing right in front of the Hidden leaf gates, at the front gate, on lookout duty was Kotetsu and his partner Izumo, both of whom jumped up when they saw Naruto.

"Geezus Uzumaki! Where have you been?" Izumo asked franticly, he had bags under the one eye that was visible, seems he didn't sleep well.

Naruto looked sheepishly away from the man and ended locking eyes with his partner Kotetsu, unlike Izumo Kotetsu was taller, with a broader build. His eyes were narrow but normally filled with amusement and warmth. But at his moment, they seemed to be filled with sleepiness, annoyance and worry?

Kotetsu pinched the bridge of his nose as he exclaims tiredly "The entire Village has been looking for you kid. What happened? Where did you run off too?"

Naruto looked down at his feet, unsure of how to answer the question. After a moment he looked up and opened his mouth to talk, only to be cut off by an angry female voice he was all too familiar with.

"UZUMAKI!" Naruto visibly shuddered at the voice. Looking past Izumo and Kotetsu he saw comming at him, a very, very angry girl. Her green eyes filled with anger as she stormed up to him. Pushing the two older men out of her way she swung at Naruto. "Where the hell have you been?!" she screetches

Naruto narrowly missed being hit by her swing, ducking her moved around her. This did not stop the angry young lady as she continued to swing at him while asking a mulitiude of questions mixed with curse words.

Eventually Naruto backed into someone, looking up he could see the half covered face of his teacher Hatake Kakashi. Sheepishly Naruto smiled at the man, his only response was a tired sigh of relief.

Another voice called out "Yo, Moron." Naruto winced and made an soft unpleasent sound as he looked past his teacher to find a raven haired boy his age standing with his hands in his pockets and a glare that could kill you on his face.

Naruto shook his head and tried to move past the five of them, but none would let him leave.

"I'm sorry kid, but now that you're back we gotta take you to see lady Hokage." Izumo said empathetically.

Naruto lowered his head and laughed bitterly. "Baachan is going to kill me, If Sakura-chan doesn't first."

Upon saying that the girl with green eyes smacks Naruto on the head. "You deserve that!" she shouts before walking ahead of them, her pink hair ruffles behind her.

Naruto was led to the Hokage mansion in the middle of the village, where he met Aoi and Genma, both seem rather irritated and yet relieved to see Naruto. They allow him in with his team, navigating the familiar twisty halls of the hokage mansion Naruto is struck with fear as he fast approaches the office of Lady Tsunade.

The team of four stand before her door, none moving to knock. After a moment Sakura reaches out and taps the door three times, in response a voice calls out "Who is it?!"

Sakura takes a deep breath, then answers "Haruno Sakura of Team 7 lady Hokage. I have come to inform you that Uzumaki Naruto of Team 7 has returned to the village Ma'am."

The moment Sakura stops speaking a loud noise is heard within the room, the sound of someone standing, knocking over a bunch of papers and running to the door to be exact. The door swings open and before Naruto stands a lady with long blonde hair pulled into two loose pigtails, honey brown eyes, red lips and peach skin colour.

She reaches out and pulls Naruto into a large warm hug before throwing him across the hall angrily. "Naruto! Where HAVE you been?" her voice sounded like it was coated with venom and dripping in worry. "Bed empty! No note! Out of my mind with worry! Did you care?!"

Naruto flinches at her words as she slowly stands "I'm… Sorry Baachan…." Naruto trailed off. At the sight of Naruto cowering in fear, which is unusual for the spastic ball of sunshine Tsunade sighs. "Naruto, I want you to return to you home for today. I want you in here bright and early, to explain what happened and where you went. I will have Ibiki and Inoichi here to make sure you are fully honest with us."

Naruto nods slowly as he backs away from her. Tsunade shakes her head, before Naruto could leave her sight she speaks "I hate to do this, but Sasuke, please escort Naruto home, I don't want him leaving the village."

Sasuke blinks in surprise. "Y-you want me to walk this moron to his house?" Tsunade looks at Sasuke and nods with serious intent. "What, you want me to spend the night there too? Baby sit the brat?" Sasuke retorts jokingly. But to his unwelcome surprise Tsunade smiles and answers. "Why yes Uchiha, what a wonderful Idea."

Both Sasuke and Naruto turn in a hurry and stare at Tsunade.

"You can't be serious!" Both exclaim loudly. At that moment they turned to face eachother. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he glared at Naruto, and in return Naruto let out a whine of protest. Each tried to convince lady Tsunade that this was a bad idea, but she dissmissed them and woudn't let Sasuke out of his new 'babysitting' job.

Naruto hurried home with Sasuke trailing him, He considered slamming the door and locking it in Sasuke's face, but in reality that would only anger the Uchiha.

Upon entering the small apartment Sasuke finally spoke "So dobe, where DID you run off to?" his voice was cold and void of any kind emotions. Naruto flinched but said nothing. Sasuke began to wander the small home as to map out what was where, he came upon the bathroom where his eyes were drawn to a half open draw filled with shiny silver objects. Opening the draw Sasuke looked down with wide eyes.

"NARUTO!"

The small blond let out a yelp as he scrambled into the bathroom to find Sasuke holding a sharp unused razor in his palm.

"What the fuck is this?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Naruto shook his head as a bitter smile crossed his face. "Don't smile! This isn't funny Idiot!" Sasuke snapped at him, Naruto slowly looks up at Sasuke, his bright blue eyes seem to dull a bit, there is a faint glow under Naruto's shirt. It goes unnoticed by the boys.

"Actually, its quite funny indeed Uchiha. Not that you care, but I've been constanly given these as a suggestion sense I was eight years old. Only recently…." Naruto stated, he slowly removed his orange jacket to reveal his scarred arms. "Did I find comfort in inflicting pain upon myself." Naruto's voice seemed unusal to Sasuke but it was the words that scared him the most.

Sasuke threw the razor down and grabbed Naruto by the shoulders. "STOP IT!" he yells. "Stop that right now Naruto! I don't ever want to see these damn things again, I don't ever want to hear about you cutting into your arms!" His voice was stern yet filled with concern for the blond.

Naruto blinked in shock at the forcefulness of Sasuke's words and actions. He backed away slowly from his team mate. "What… what do you care?" Naruto asked bitterly.

Sasuke smiled weakly as if he was ashamed "Idiot, I care cause we are team mates, I care cause you're my friend. I care because you and I know what its like to be alone!" Naruto looked down and away from Sasuke unsure of how to respond to the sudden words.

"I know we fight a lot, and frankly that might never change. But, Naruto….." Sasuke started, Naruto closes his eyes tightly to fight back the rising emotions.

"Naruto." Sasuke continues "I will always be by your side."


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome Home

Chapter 3

 **A/N: I'm glad you have returned. Is Naruto's fate that interesting? Let me ask you this, Do you trust Usagi? Again I own nothing other than the Idea and Usagi. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, please support his finished work.**

Naruto's head snapped up, his eyes wide with disbelief at Sasuke's words. "What did you just say?" his voice was small and weak. Sasuke almost seemed to snarl as he shook his head.

"You heard me, I will not repeat myself." Sasuke shook the blond gently. He couldn't help but smirk at the confused look on his friend's face, gently he pushes Naruto away from him as he begins to toss away the razors.

Naruto watched as his teammate wet through all of his things, throwing out any and all razors he found. His large blue eyes followed every move Sasuke made, he couldn't help but smile. It was rare to see the Uchiha act kindly towards others.

After about twenty or so minutes Sasuke was satisfied thinking he got them all, He then moved into the kitchen area. Opening the fridge he frowned. "Wow Naruto. How the hell do you live?"

Naruto chuckled but before he could answer their was a knock at the door, both boys stopped and looked at each other. Naruto shrugs and mouths "I am not expecting anyone." Sasuke carefully approaches the door and calls out "What do you need?" The person on the other side is quiet for a moment before a familiar voice is heard.

"Sasuke? What are you doing at Naruto's?" the female voice asked. Sasuke blinks at the comment but before he could say anything more Naruto flings open the door with a big grin on his face.

"A-Ya-ME!" Naruto's voice was sickeningly sweet as he seemed to hop up and down in place at the sight of this woman. She was pretty, about a few years their senior with light brown hair covered in a white cooks bandana. She wore a simple white dress with a blue apron sporting the Ichiraku Ramen characters on them.

Without hesitation Ayame, the waitress from Naruto's beloved ramen shop throws her arms around the blond in a tight hug. "Oh Naruto, my father and I heard about you disappearing! We started to worry about you!" her voice was soft and sweet, not a trace of a lie in her words.

Naruto laughed lightly "I'm sorry Ayame, I didn't mean to worry you. How's your father?"

Their idle conversation of stupidity continues until a slightly irritated Sasuke cuts in. "I'm sorry, But Naruto needs to get some rest before he faces Ibiki and Inoichi tomorrow."

Naruto sighs and looks back at Sasuke. Ayame's eyes widen a bit at the two names. "Why would Naruto have to meet with those two?" He voice sounded worried. Sasuke shook his head as he replied "Well Naruto went missing, and then returns seemingly unharmed. Lady Tsunade want's to be safe and check to make sure that this IS Naruto and that everything he says tomorrow is true."

Ayame frowns but understands where Sasuke is coming from, smiling she hands Naruto a carry out case. "For you. Your favorite" She pats Naruto on the head as he thanks her for the ramen, she then bounds happily away. Sasuke sighs and closes the door locking it.

Naruto laughs lightly at Sasuke's behavior and smiles. "You didn't have to tell her about tomorrow did you?" Sasuke Looks back at Naruto, obviously tired and irritated "I wanted her gone. Her overly sweet behavior towards you was making me sick." he says bitterly and walks away.

Sighing Naruto put his raman away into the fridge, quietly Naruto vanishes into his room and takes the sheets off his bed and replaces them with new one, the pillow cases too. Grabbing an extra pillow and blanket pulls out a tatami mat and a futon, placing it in the corner he sets up a second place to sleep.

After words he goes through all his sleepwear looking for something that would fit Sasuke, after a few minutes he found comfy shorts and a navy blue shirt with the words 'Bit Me' in the back, laughing Naruto lays them out for Sasuke. Grabbing his usually PJs he goes to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

Once done he gently tossed the close he pulled out for Sasuke on top of him. "Here, you can borrow these, there's an unopened tooth brush in the bathroom. I also left some new shower items out for you and a clean towel." Naruto said softly as he glanced down at Sasuke who was sitting by the window overlooking the backyard of the apartment complex.

Sasuke makes a small indifferent noise as to thank Naruto, He vanishes into the washroom for a while. Upon leaving the washroom Sasuke inquires about the garden in the yard.

Naruto smiles and explains that he has always loved working with nature and that the garden was a small escape from the village. The other attendants seem to like the garden as well, at one end it's a beautiful flower garden with an arrangement of different flowers complementing each other with colour style and fragrance. On the other end is a fruits and vegetable garden that everyone is allowed to use.

To Sasuke's understanding, Naruto tends to the garden while his neighbors happily take from it. A slightly upset look passes through Sasuke's features and Naruto laughs.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I don't mind. I sell some of the fruits and veggies to the local stores and eateries around our village, and the flowers go to Yamanaka flower shop. I don't personally go and sell them because of how people view me so my landlord sells them for me, in return I give him the best from the garden." Naruto smiles as he goes on about his garden.

Sasuke watches as Naruto talks, the way his eyes light up and how he smiled made Sasuke feel odd inside. In response to all this the raven haired boy found himself smiling too. He quickly replaced that smile with a frown before naruto could see.

"Lets just go to sleep, you have to face hell tomorrow" sasuke said a bit amusingly before going into Naruto's room. Naruto followed after quickly and pushes past his teammate smiling slightly. "You're in the bed, I'll take the futon"

Sasuke is slightly taken aback and shakes his head, "uh-uh, no way." But Naruto wouldn't let Sasuke pass and wouldn't take no for an answer. Begrudgingly Sasuke laid in Naruto's bed while Naruto curled up on the floor with the futon. After a while Sasuke could hear the soft breathing of a sleeping Naruto, rolling over he stares in the direction of the breathing.

Sasuke silently slips out of the bed and sneaks over to Naruto. Kneeling down he takes Naruto into his arms and carefully carried his friend to the bed, he began to place Naruto down when suddenly Naruto reaches up and yanks Sasuke down onto the bed with him.

Wide eyed and panicking Sasuke struggled to get free, but the more he struggled the tighter Naruto held on. Eventually Sasuke stopped struggling and laid there quietly until sleep took him.

The next morning Sasuke woke to the sound of Someone banging profoundly on the front door, slipping out of Naruto's bed he stumbled to the door, opening it with a growl he snapped "What do you want so fucking early in the morning?!"

Before him stood two Anbu black ops whom actually lift their masks in surprise to stare at Sasuke. It takes a moment for Sasuke to realize what they are staring at, his face flushes a deep red as he lowers his gaze. _Well…. Shit_ he thought.

~~~~~~ 0/o ~~~~~

It was about eight am when Tomoko and his twin sister Jun were asked by lady Hokage to retrieve Uzumaki Naruto. They immediately went to his residence, Jun knocks politely on the door. There is no answer, after she tries ths four more times Tomoko slams his fist repeatedly against the door. After about a minute it swings open to reveal a dark haired boy who was NOT Naruto. His coal black eyes barely open, his blue tee was hanging off one shoulder; his shorts weren't on right and his hair, Oh it was a field day.

The Boy snapped as he opened the door, Tomoko and his sister both lifted their Anbu mask and stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. Tomoko didn't know what to make of this sight but his darling sister Jun began to giggle.

It was then Sasuke realized that the sight before them looked out of place. Here they are looking for Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke answers the door, to make matters worse, Sasuke's sleep attire was in shambles suggesting that he was being naughty. Groaning the smaller boy protested against Jun's fit of laughter. Tomoko shook his head and took a step back.

"Where is…. Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked of Sasuke.

~~~~~~~~~~ / ~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was sleeping peacefully in bed when he was grabbed and shook roughly by the arm, a voice hissed in his ear "Get Up Moron!" Naruto tried to shrug the had away, Opening his eyes slowly Naruto saw a blurry Sasuke before him. "Wha? What do you want Sasuke" Naruto asked in a cute sleepy voice.

Jun let an awe escape her as she melted at the sight of the sun kissed blond sitting upright in his bed, like his raven haired friend his eyes were still heavy with sleep as he yawned. His normally spiky blond hair was flat and covering his face. He was like a kitten and Jun had to fight the urge to pet him. Tomoko on the other hand let out an uneasy gasps at the sight, looking between Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke took a step at Tomoko and hissed with such venom and hate Naruto was wide awake at the sound. "We're so sorry to wake you Naruto" Jun started. "But lady Tsunade is waiting for you" Tomoko chimed in. "If you could please dress for the day." Jun continued. "We'll wait outside to escort you to meet with Ibiki and Inoichi" Tomoko finished their sentence.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke forced them out, both boys hurriedly prepared for the day and joined the twin Anbu outside. Sasuke walked with them half the way there before leaving, waving by he said "I'll come for you after I do these quick errands."

Naruto nodded and followed the Anbu to the hokage mansion, upon arrival Shizune welcomed them, in her arms was TonTon, an adorable pig that Tsunade kept as a beloved pet. She smiles warmly at Naruto happy to see him home.

He hesitated at Tsunade's door, He knew Inoichi, that was Ino's father, Naruto believes he's a nice man. And He met Ibiki once, he didn't seem so bad either, then why was Naruto so nervous? Was he afraid of them finding the Kyuubi or was it about Usagi… he didn't really know. But he was indeed afraid of something. Taking a deep breath Naruto pushes open Tsunade's door and steps in coming face to face with Ibiki and Inoichi.

Both men smile at Naruto, Ibiki's smile was somewhat cold but Yamanaka Inoichi had a big grin on his face as he said good morning. Naruto tried to smile back, sheepishly saying good morning.

This is a Nightmare….


	4. Chapter 4 Going Under

Chapter 4 Going Under

 **A/N: apparently no review is needed, because in the two days this story had been created and updated on 19 of you lovely people have come to see my work. I am flattered, Thank you. Hopefully you continue to check on Naruto. Well I assume you know what's coming right? Time to Meet with Ibiki and Inoichi! *Sighs***

 _This is a NIGHTMARE!_ The deep voice of the Nine Tailed Fox echoed in Naruto's head as he approached the two men. _Ibiki is here to intimidate you, Inoichi on the other hand is going to trifle through your mind. If there is something you don't want him seeing, seal it off TIGHTLY. But not obviously, otherwise he'll most likely want in… I'm going to try and be scarce as possible to avoid detection….. Good Luck Brat._

Naruto blinks as he processes what the tailed beast said, he smiles at Ibiki and Inoichi so they won't notice he was paying attention to the fox. Ibiki seemed like he really didn't want to be there, He probably didn't care about Naruto all that much.

"Well, Naruto, Lady Hokage wants the Intelligence division to make sure you're the real Naruto. Shall we head down there now?" Inoichi's voice cut through the awkward silence. Naruto Looks his way with a wry smiles he nods.

Inoichi took the lead with Naruto behind him, Tomoko and his sister Jun stood on either side of Naruto and Ibiki followed in last. Ibiki stares at Naruto continuously to the point where Naruto nervously glances behind him.

The moment he does, Ibiki locks eyes with the kid then immediately looks away as if embarrassed. Naruto cocks his head to the side, but remains silent as he follows Yamanaka-san. The come to a large building near the Hokage Mansion, the four adults waste no time waltzing into the facility.

Swallowing nervously Naruto follows, they head down the levels to the lowest point. In the middle was a large device with three people on the outer side which is crescent shaped, in the middle of the crescent shape was a round half circle with an opening big enough for a person to fit in side.

Looking around Naruto realised that the device is used to enhance Inoichi's family abilities, and those abilities would be used on him today. Inoichi walks up to the machine and places a hand down on top of it, the moment he does the machine opens up and reveals the opening for the person in question.

Turning with a smile on his face Inoichi waves the blond over to him hesitantly Naruto approaches the man. "Don't worry Naruto, we're not here to hurt you, unless you're not _our_ Naruto. But I believe you are, after all trying to impersonate Uzumaki Naruto would not only be difficult but stupid all together." Inoichi gently pats Naruto's head, he then notions to the three other people in the room.

"Here we have Tonbo Tobitake, Mawashi Dokuraku and Mozuku to help with today's little mission." His voice is kind, Naruto's eyes scan over each of them who nod lightly at him, as to not ignore his presence. Inoichi motions for Naruto to enter the device's center, slowly Naruto works up the courage and enters the device.

Once centered the device closes around Naruto so that only his head is visible, he is locked in place facing Inoichi. Leaning forward the older blond unties the forehead protector with the leaf village sigil and removes it from Naruto's person. The three shinobi behind him place their hands down on the seals in front of them and transfers chakara through the device.

Inoichi lays his hand upon Naruto's head and begins using his Psycho Mind Transmission technique. It only takes a moment for Naruto to enter a pseudo sleep state as Inoichi descends into the blond's psyche.

Normal a person's psyche is a dark colour, not so much depressing but a colder calmness. But Uzumaki Naruto's psyche was a rich orange colour that faded into red and yellows, his mind was indeed warm and caring. Even in a pseudo sleep state Naruto was 'active' his mind buzzed with emotions and memories. Inoichi couldn't help but examine them.

Each memory had emotions attached to them, each memory echoed that emotion strongly. In one memory a small Naruto was walking through the streets when an older villager purposely pushes into him knocking him to the ground, then harshly tells him to watch where he is going and calls Naruto a monster.

As he watched the incident unfold a twinge of hurt crosses Inoichi, the same emotion echos through the memory. Yet, Naruto continues to smile. Inoichi continues on ward, looking for something. After about a few minutes he finds what he's looking for to confirm that this was indeed Uzumaki Naruto.

The room he enters is large and dark, its emotion is of rage, despair and hate. Unbridled hate, stepping further in Inoichi finds the Gate and seal. Behind the Gate is a deep blackness, so dark not even the little light in the room could reach it.

As he stared into the darkness two large red eyes appear before him, their slitted pupils focus intently on Inoichi. Soon the face of the beast is revealed as it presses its muzzle to the Gate, its Large claws wrap around the bars, ears lay flat and nine large fluffy tails swish back and forth if counting the time.

" _Mind Walker, you have entered my host's psyche and intrude into my space. What brings you here…?"_ The beast speaks in a deep voice as it watches Inoichi carefully. Inoichi is quiet for a moment before speaking to the creature.

"I came here in search of you. To confirm that the boy in front of me is indeed Uzumaki Naruto I had to make sure that the Nine Tailed Beast was sealed within him" His words were blunt yet the fox felt a sense of warmth from them.

" _You've found me, now leave my space and refrain from walking through Naruto's mind. It may seem inviting now, but the boy is still human and thus the darkness of the human soul lingers behind the bright lights."_ the Beast remarked. Swishing his tails a bit faster. Inoichi raised his brow in interest and confusion.

"Darkness lingers behind bright lights?" He asked the beast before him. Kyuubi sighs and thinks for a moment. He seemed unsure of how to address the man before him. Then began to speak once more.

" _How does one who withstands pain smile so brightly? How does one, whose heart is stricken with bitter sorrow stay positive? How does one who cries in anguish, Laugh so freely?"_

Inoichi stops and thinks for a moment, pondering the questions asked. After what seemed like an hour Inoichi looks directly at Kyuubi and smiles sadly. "The answer is love."

Kyuubi blinks in surprise, then laughs roaringly. _"Love…. Something he has never had and yet he still claims to love you. He claims to love all the villagers even though they have hurt him and cursed at him. Yes Yamanaka Inoichi, father to Yamanaka Ino and a Mind walker. The answer is love. And Yet even with all the love in his heart there is still darkness, and that darkness is something best left alone, or else it could rise like a flame and devour Naruto."_

Inoichi flinches at the bitter truth coming from the large fox, looking away he sighs sadly. "I've found what I needed, I will be leaving now. Thank you." with that Inoichi turns and leaves, as he is walking out and away from the room he hears the fox say one last thing.

" _Watch him carefully Mind Walker, I sense that Naruto and I are in danger and not only from the Akatsuki members, but something far more sinister with an innocent appearance…. I feel his soul is…. Going Under"_

With those words Inoichi break the jutsu and connection between himself and Naruto, whom wake from his forced sleep. Inoichi looks down at the barely conscious boy, his large innocent blue eyes trying hard to open as a yawn escapes him. The device lets Naruto go and the boys stumbles, losing balance he lightly collapses to the ground with a thud.

"Even though I've been asleep, I feel beyond exhausted." Naruto yawns again, rubbing his eyes. Inoichi can't help but smile slightly as Naruto struggles to wake up.

 _If it wasn't for the Nine Tailed Fox waiting within his psyche I'd swear Naruto would be the cutest little kid besides my Ino_ Inoichi remarked to himself. Seemingly lost in thought while staring at a half aware Naruto, Inoichi didn't hear the door open or any of his cohorts address the person who entered the room.

"Duh-Aaa-duuh!" a familiar female voice whined, turning around to face the owner Inoichi came face to face with his daughter Ino. She seemed to slightly glare at her father before looking at the ground to see Naruto.

Her turquoise eyes widen slightly as she question her father about Naruto being here. Her father rapidly dismissed the question and asked Tomoko and Jun to take Naruto home. Tomoko quickly lifted the twelve year old over his shoulder, he and his sister vanished in a puff of smoke.

Huffing with dissatisfaction at being ignored she asked her father again why Naruto was in the Psycho Mind Transmission room. Inoichi remained quiet for a moment then asked of his daughter

"Ino, you've known Naruto for a while, you would be able to spot a change in behavior right? If something were different?"

Ino was taken aback by her father's question but nodded. "Of course, I think any of us eight out of the nine genin would be able to tell if one of us was acting all weirdly…. Why?" she retorted.

Her father smiled weakly before answering her. "There's not much I can say, only that if Naruto begins to act strange, not himself at all in any extreme way, please let me know immediately. Alright?"

Ino looked down for a moment, looking back up she nodded. "Mother wants to know what time you'll be home." she tried to change the subject. Her father ruffled her hair and laughed.

"I'll be home by seven tonight, just in time for supper. Now run along my little piglet."

Ino was smiling until her father said piglet, she puffs her cheeks out in protest but that only made him laugh more. As she leaves she waves to the other members of the PMT team in goodbye, each one waves back at her with a smile. Once she was out of sight Inoichi dismisses the others and heads straight for Lady Tsunade's office to relay the info he received while in Naruto's mind.

Inoichi pushes the door to the Hokage office open very quickly, as he does so he addresses lady Tsunade about the information he has found. "My Lady. I have confirmed that this is indeed Uzumaki Naruto."

Tsunade smiles relieved, but Inoichi continues "That is not all my lady, it seems that the nine-tailed fox itself is worried about Naruto, The nine-tailed fox claims that there's something far more Sinister than the Akatsuki coming after Naruto."

Lady Tsunade looks at Inoichi puzzled and worried.

"Did the Fox say what was coming for Naruto?" She asked in a low voice.

Inoichi shook his head. "All he said was he and Naruto were in danger and not just from the Akatsuki. Something far more sinister with an innocent appearance, and that he feels Naruto's soul was 'Going Under'. I'm not entirely sure what that means."

Lady Tsunade frowns as she scratches her head. "This is most peculiar indeed, Inoichi, please keep this information between me, you and Hatake Kakashi. If you could relay this information now that would be excellent."

Inoichi smiles oddly and nods "of course lady Hokage" and with that he was gone, off to find Kakashi.

Lady Tsunade sighs and looks out the window at the village and its inhabitants below. _Something far more sinister with an innocent appearance? More of a threat then the Akatsuki members?_ She ponders over and over again. As she watches her village she catches a glimpse of Tomoko his sister Junko, Naruto and Sasuke heading off towards Naruto's place. Her eyes narrow for a moment as she repeats the words.

 _Going Under…._


	5. Chapter 5 Whataya Want from Me?

Chapter 5 Whataya want from Me?

 **A/N: This Chapter was causing me issues. I guess Sasuke didn't want me writing after the incident last chapter, NOT my fault you're an easy fucking target for Yaoi, Sensei should have made you far less appealing! Blah! Enjoy~**

Tomoko walked down the main street of the village with his sister beside him, He was carrying a small blond ninja in his arms while his sister Jun made snarky remarks about how cute it looked. Rolling his eyes Tomoko kept walking until the sight of a familiar raven haired boy caught his attention.

Jun smiled brightly as the Uchiha walked briskly up to them, puzzled by why Tomoko was carrying his teammate. Just as Sasuke caught up with them Naruto fully woke and flailed a bit at being carried.

The sight of Tomoko holding a struggling Naruto looked a lot like a child holding a flailing cat, this sight made Jun fall to her knees laughing at the horrified look on Naruto's face, the look of surprise on Sasuke's face and the look of annoyance in her brother's face.

Naruto's flailing caused him to smack Tomo in the face, leaving a large red welt on his cheek. In response Tomoko drops Naruto on the ground and covers his wounded cheek, muttering about how troublesome the brat was. Jun jumped to her feet and raced over to her brother while Sasuke pulled Naruto up off the ground.

The four of them stared at each other in silence for what seemed like forever before Naruto apologizes for decking Tomoko in the face. Jun began her laughing fit again while Sasuke snickered at the welt on poor Tomo's face. Tomoko glares at the three of them before turning on his heels to leave.

Naruto squeaks but chases Tomoko apologizing over and over as Jun and Sasuke follow behind, Jun laughing harder while Sasuke makes snarky jokes at Tomoko's expense.

This carries until the sun begins to set, Upon seeing the reddish sky the twins bid the boys farewell and vanish. Naruto sighs scratching at his head, turning he beings walking home. Sasuke stands rooted in place staring at the sky as Naruto walks past him. Stopping when he realizes that Sasuke isn't following he calls out to him.

"Sasuke? Are you coming?" his voice was soft as he turn to face his raven haired friend. The dimming sunlight added a red glow to Sasuke's features as he turned slowly to face Naruto, his sharingan was in full bloom as he smiled sadly.

Breathing suddenly became hard for Naruto as he was transfixed by his friend's gaze. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He tried to speak, but his voice wouldn't work. He stood there trapped by his friends stare.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started, he moved slowly towards Naruto. "I'm glad I got to meet you. I'm glad you and I are friends. But…." The look in Sasuke's eyes sent a shiver of fear through Naruto as Sasuke came closer to him. He tried so hard to make his legs move but they wouldn't listen. "I'm so sorry Naruto."

With that Sasuke pulled a Kunai out of his side bag and dug it deeply into Naruto's midsection. Naruto's blue eyes widen in fear and pain as the knife cut through his orange jacket and into his body, slowly reaching for the spot he felt a sticky warm liquid on his hands, it also soaked into his cloths.

Looking down slowly Naruto saw blood, it was all over his hands; his jacket, the Kunai and Sasuke's hand. Looking up in a hurry he tries to speak, his voice is weak and broken.

"W-why?" tears begin to form as he continued to talk "What made you…" Sasuke shoved the kunai deeper causing Naruto to cry out in pain.

"Quiet!" Sasuke hissed. "Don't you see I'm doing you a favor. My brother is hunting you, you life is forfeit. You're my best friend Naruto, I'd rather you die by MY hands then by _HIS_ hands."

Sasuke rips the kunai out of Naruto, in response Naruto clutches his stomach and falls to his knees. His forehead almost touches the ground as he tries to stop the bleeding, Sasuke lifts his foot and slams it into the back of the blond boy kneeling before him. Naruto's body slams into the ground harshly causing him to let out a whine, Sasuke continues you slam Naruto into the ground before grabbing the collar of Naruto's jacket.

He begins to drag Naruto away from the open street, thankfully the little people who were out turned a blind eye at the sight of the Uchiha beating the monster brat.

Once hidden in an alleyway he pins Naruto to the wall of a building, Naruto winces in pain and looks at Sasuke. His crimson eyes filled with tears as he holds the kunai to Naruto's throat. Naruto struggles to get free, begging Sasuke not to do this.

Sasuke didn't listen to his friends plea and diggs the blade into Naruto's flesh and begins to drag it across his throat. Naruto closes his eyes in fear as the pain of the kunai shoots through his body. Suddenly Sasuke stops and drops Naruto, he slides down the wall looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke looks down at Naruto with an apologetic smile before slamming his foot into Naruto's face causing the blonde to lose consciousness and fall over.

Sasuke takes off running heading quietly towards the main gate, half way there he hears a familiar voice. Turning he comes face to face with his second teammate Sakura, her emerald eyes glittering in the light of the street lamp.

He smiles weakly at her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home helping your mom?" he asked almost mockingly.

She shook her head and sighs "Sasuke….. I saw what you did. You ran cause you noticed me." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to her, she immediately takes a step back pulling a kunai out to defend herself.

"I'm turning you in" Her voice shook slightly, as she raised her kunai further. Sasuke laughs, and vanishes before her eyes. She glances around frantically trying to locate Sasuke, a moment later she feels an uncomfortable warmth on the back of her neck.

Before she could turn to face Sasuke he grabs her by the neck and throws her into the wooded area to their left. She hits the ground hard and rolls, struggling to get to her feet she lingers on her knees, the side of her head hurt, tenderly she examines the area, there is a large bump and a shallow scrape that is bleeding.

Before she could stand Sasuke jumps over the bushes and lands next to her, his face a few inches from hers. Snarling, he grabs Sakura by her hair and slams her head into the ground. "I will not hesitate to kill you Haruno-chan. You either keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you permanently!"

Sakura groans lightly from the impact, but her courage did not fail her. "You tried to kill Naruto! I can't just let you walk!" Her voice held authority. Sasuke snickers as tosses her to the side, standing over her his coal eyes burn crimson.

"You dare you patronise me? When's the last time you care about Naruto? You're just as much as a bully than the others. I'm doing him a favor ending his life." Sasuke's voice was thick with hate and sorrow "My brother hunts him, meaning to kill him. He won't stand a chance against my brother, better he die by my hands then his"

Sakura scoffed and kicked Sasuke hard in the gut. "If YOU cared about Naruto, you would be defending him, making sure your brother can't reach him." she spat "You'd make sure he had a future to look forward to, not a cold grave!"

Sasuke laughs bitterly wiping away a stray tear. "He has no future! His life will be nothing but darkness, this village HATES him, my brother HUNTS him. Hes better off dead than suffering every day!"

Their loud argument and fighting drew the attention of Kotetsu and Izumo over from the main gates, Sasuke's window to leave was closing, he turned to run when Sakura grabs him.

Turning around slowly he looked her in the eyes, "Whataya want from Me?" he asked, his voice was coated with sorrow and hate. Before Sakura could answer she feels a pain in her head again as she collapses to the ground releasing Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke stares at the fallen body of his teammate is surprise and relief, looking up slowly Sasuke comes face to face with Kabuto. His eyes hidden behind his glasses as an unsettling smile crossed his face, he motioned for Sasuke to make his move.

Sighing, Sasuke took off sneaking quietly out of the main gates and into the surrounding wooded area. He waited for a moment for Kabuto to catch up, once Kabuto arrives they head towards the east. Sasuke stops and looks back at the village, his crimson eyes burn bright in the night.

Kabuto places a hand on Sasuke's arm as to tell him to hurry. Sasuke closes his eyes tightly, fighting the rising emotions. Under his breath he mutters.

"Just don't give up….Please don't give in…..Need a second to breath….. Whataya want from me?"


	6. Chapter 6 Memories Remain

**Chapter 6 Memories Remain**

 **A/N:** **I was asked to fix my writing format, sorry if I was using the wrong format every one! In this Chapter we will be with Sasuke, give poor Naruto a break. Enjoy~**

He swiftly moved among the forest trees careful not to lose Kabuto as they headed to the east. His crimson eyes started to burn as tears of frustration welled up. He was pissed at himself for not being able to kill Naruto, now his brother would have a chance to off the little blond himself. He hissed silently to himself as his vision began to blur a bit, stopping he quickly wipes his eyes.

"Sasuke?" The voice calling him was calm, yet it sent an uneasy feeling through the boy. Looking up, he finds his silver haired companion before him. His normally cold and unfeeling eyes had an odd shine of worry to them. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle bitterly, the other man took a step back. "I'm losing my mind Kabuto…" Sasuke's voice was soft and filled with sweet sorrow.

Kabuto raised his hand to push up his glasses, smirking he remarks "You did what you could Uchiha. Not even I saw Haruno getting in your way and yet she did. Surprising huh?" his calm voice was unsettling even more than usual, like he was almost mocking Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed irritatedly as he rubbed his temples, he seemed to be upset with letting himself get spooked by Sakura's sudden interruption of his business with Naruto, and that she chased him all the way to the main gate. He failed to kill Naruto, and that pissed him off royally. It should have been easy to quietly kill the boy, no one in the village would care and if someone did they would have found him far too late to save him. But it seemed fate lead Sakura straight to them, would there be another chance to kill him?

Kabuto looks about before speaking. "I offered to help you, and I will. But we really need to keep moving, we are to close to the Hidden leaf." with that the silver haired man took off again, Sasuke followed. His mind raced with thoughts and memories of Naruto, the idiotic behavior he exhibited during the school times.

When they were grouped into the same team and Naruto got into a staring contest with Sasuke, only to have someone push Naruto forward and they ended up kissing. When Naruto rigged the eraser over the door, so when Kakashi opened the door it fell and hit him, The bell training mission… Then they were sent to the land of waves to help a bridge builder and encountered Zabuza and his assassin child Haku.

These memories flooded his mind causing him to stagger a bit, the Chunin exam came to mind and how Naruto jumped down in front of Orochimaru's snake to keep Sasuke from being eaten. His over eagerness to achieve his goals, his constant need to get the village to acknowledge his existence. All these things made Naruto who he is. He's obnoxious and loud, he's a knucklehead who never gives up. He's spastic and bright like a ball of uncontrollable sunlight.

Sasuke jumped from the branch he was on and landed shakingly on the next one, _He is my best friend._ He thought sadly. _He understood how I felt when my family was murdered, the feeling of being alone. He was always there, I was never alone with him around. His smile was bright and warm, his laugh was contagious…._ Once more he jumped from one branch to another. _He is so annoying and yet…._ His foot came down on the next branch, it snapped sending him tumbling to the ground below quickly.

"SHIT!" Sasuke hissed out loud as he began to fall, he pulled out a kunai and turned his body. Shoving the knife into the tree he tried to slow his fall, he slams his heels into the trunk of the tree to hasten stop of the fall. As he violently slid down the tree side a sharp Kirik sound was heard, eyes wide in surprise Sasuke looked down at the knife in his hand. The kunai snapped and the force sent Sasuke falling at an odd angle.

He closed his eyes tightly ready for impact, but instead he felt a strong grasp on his ankle and a sudden jerk sent him swinging into the tree. His back hit the trunk with a loud cracking sound, he opened his eyes to a blurry world, lifting his head lightly he saw Kabuto holding on to his ankle as well a the branch above him. With a nervous smile Kabuto laughed "Don't worry, I gotcha."

A wave of nausea claimed Sasuke as he closed his eyes to stop the world from spinning. _That was a close one…_ he thought in a half joking manner. He felt Kabuto pull him up to a sturdy branch and sigh. "You are just as much as a handful as Naruto, you know that right?" Kabuto said exasperatedly.

Sasuke flinched at the name and began to snarl but refrained, instead a bitter smile crept onto his face as he slowly opened his crimson eyes. "I guess I am, But I'm still alive. He's lying in an alleyway bleeding out as we speak." His voice was cold and almost emotionless, his crimson eyes were filled with all the emotion. They danced like uncontrollable flames. Anger; Sorrow; Insanity, loneliness…. And happiness?

Kabuto shook his head and smiled. "You are quite something Uchiha. Far more interesting then I took you for. I'm eager to see what becomes of you…. And If Naruto lives…. What becomes of him."

Sasuke nose crinkled at Kabuto's words, he spoke solemnly "Even if I did get rid of him, his presence is a vicious ball of light. It illuminates everything it can touch, even a soul dipped in darkness and soaked in hate would be affected by his light. Even when not present his…." He stopped as if to think of the words.

Kabuto's smile became wider and far more wicked "Even when not present his Memories Remain….."

 _ **Chapter Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR A 3 DAY ABSENCE! Please forgive me readers ;3; I also apologize for the short chapter. I do promise that Chapter 7 will be longer than this one is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review if you have any advice for me, or words of encouragement! Love you All. StarScream out~**_


	7. Chapter 7 Time of Dying

**Chapter 7: Time Of Dying**

 **A/N: Well, This chapter kicked my ass, and it's not even.. Ah whatever. Have this wonderful piece of shit loves! Again I Don't Own Naruto.**

The gentle electronic beeping in the distance mixed with muffled voices caused Naruto to stir in his rest, opening his eyes he was introduced to absolute nothingness. The black void around him was cold yet welcoming.

"This seems vaguely familiar…" His voice echoed softly around him. He remains still as he floats in the dark abyss, his blue eyes search around him. After what seemed like an hour he smiles bitterly. "Ah… right. The break between dying and living, Limbo.." sitting up he sighs "Here I am again… this time it was not my fault."

Those words sent a massive spike of pain, fear and sorrow through him. "He tried to kill me…" He stands up quickly and examens the areas where he was wounded. "First, I was stabbed here." Placing a hand where the Kunai first entered his body he felt an unusual coldness. He then moved his hand to his forehead "He slammed his foot into my back repeatedly, my head hit the ground" again both areas were frigid to the touch.

Next Naruto traced his fingers gently across his throat, he shudders and closes his eyes tightly at the cold dead feeling. "He was going to slit me open.." Tears welled up as his breathing hitched, falling to his knees he hugs himself tightly.

With shaking shoulders and harsh breathing Naruto waited in the dark alone, he searched the darkness for any faint trace of light. Yet none could be found, searching frantically his eyes darted around. In the midst of all the cold darkness a single thought echoed.

"Life has no meaning, when the one person you care for the most tries to take it from you. It didn't matter that the _village_ didn't love me, I had all I needed, I had _him._ But then he tried to kill me, he _wants_ me dead, I don't _matter_ to him at all." the empty voice spoke coldly

Naruto shook his head in protest "NOT TRUE!" Screaming He turns to run from the disembodied voice. But its vicious cold reasoning followed Naruto no matter where he went.

He tried his best to out run the voice but it always knew where Naruto went, what door he went into, like it had memorised a mop of Naruto's mind. He would try one last place, a room that he would rather avoid for it would wake and cause a scene with his mind mate, the Nine Tailed Fox.

Taking a sharp turn from the room he was in, he raced to the large barred door with the sinister red glow and unnerving atmosphere. He was just feet away from the door when he suddenly felt a hand grab his ankle and pull causing him to trip and fall. Throwing his arms out to catch himself, he hits the black floor hard.

The sudden connection to the floor caused his wrist to radiate with pain,He lets out a small pain filled hiss. Rebounding as fast as he could he sprints for the door of the Fox, as he approaches the door he skids up and slams into the door causing a loud crash to echo throughout the dark abyss of his subconscious.

From the other side of the door a deep voice is heard. "Stay out of my room Brat!" Naruto shook his head and began to push the door open when suddenly a hand reaches out of the dark and wraps around Naruto's neck choking him. It drags Naruto into the room harshly, the door slamming shut caused him to flinch.

"For fuck sake kid! Don't you ever listen!?" the fox snarled as he tries to reach for Naruto through his cage, but he was just short of grabbing the kid. A wicked laughter echoed as the hand pulled Naruto a bit further away from the cage. Naruto struggles to free himself kicking and scratching at the hand but to no avail.

With a swift movement the hand tosses Naruto harshly across the room in the opposite direction of the fox, he flew quite the distance before crashing onto the floor, he rolled a bit and landed on his right side crushing his right arm from the impact. Groaning he begins staggering to his feet only to have a foot slam down on his back pushing him down once more.

Whoever attacked him leans forward placing its mouth near Naruto's ear. "He wants _you_ dead. Why not let _me_ take back what's _mine?_ " The voice was a distorted version of Naruto's own voice, it was coated in sarcastic delight as he pushed Naruto further against the floor. Naruto tries to push the person off of him but instead was met with a forceful kick to the side. "You're useless, why do you keep fighting against me? I'm only trying to help."

Naruto shook his head while clutching his side. He looks up to see who the voice belong to. Walking out of the shadows was a blond haired boy, his skin was sun-kissed tan. He wore an orange jumpsuit with open toed ninja sandals. His orange jacket was open revealing a short sleeve black tee with meshing underneath. Around his neck was a black cord with a turquoise gem attached. This was Naruto!

Naruto gasps and backs away from the mirrored copy, the only difference was the boy standing over him and black sclarea and crimson blood eyes, and his smile wasn't warm and kind but cold and devious. Like an imp imitating its prey.

"Who… are…." Naruto's voice quivered slightly in fear of the person in front of him. The look a like casted an evil smile down upon Naruto as it spoke "I'm you, all the Hatred inside. The feelings at the core, that shape your truth. I'm the true you." his voice was so sweet it was sickeningly repulsive, it sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"No! You're Lying! You're just a fake!" Naruto tried to sound braver than he was but the hate filled look alike laughed at him. He moved closer to Naruto, each step echoed menacingly. From behind the darker version of himself Naruto heard the deep voice of Kyuubi.

"Leave him be! Do not take another step!" The dark one stopped and frowned, turning around to face the direction of the fox he spoke in a low threatening voice. "Shut up Kyuubi. I'm doing this for _our_ own good. I'm trying to free _US_ from this prison!"

Kyuubi kept arguing with the impish clone, Naruto saw his opportunity to sneak away. He moved silently through the room, being careful not to draw the imp's attention. Just as he reaches the door and grabs the door's handle he feels someone standing behind him. "And where are _we_ off to?" the imp said in such a dark tone Naruto felt a gasps and whimper escape him. Just as he was about to push open the door and run the imp grabbed the small blond by the hair and pulled him back.

"Now now, can't let you leave yet my pet. We're just getting started _Naruto_!" Laughing the Imp dragged Naruto back to the center of the room, there he proceeded to slam Naruto to the ground and kick him repeatedly. Naruto instinctively curled into a ball and covered his face, something about this made his heart ache, like he's been through this before.

As if he knew what Naruto was thinking the Imp grabbed him by the collar and flung him against a wall, pulling free a kunai from his pouch he almost seemingly vanishes and reappears in front of Naruto. The Imp snickers as he shoves the kunai against Naruto throat.

Laughing impishly the Imp remarks "Now this looks familiar. Where have I seen this before? Hm, let me think. Oh, yes, I remember! This is just the way Sasuke had you pinned in the attempt to murder _US!"_

Those words cause Naruto to squirm in protest, tears well in his eyes. "N-No, stop!" his voice didn't sound like him, it was weak, terrified and childish. This reaction made the Imp pull away laughing eagerly, Naruto fell to his knees in fear.

"He wouldn't have tried to kill us if you weren't such a weak little shit." The Imp said viciously. "Stop standing in my way yo fake, let me show the village what _we_ can really do!" Naruto shook his head. "NO!"

The Imp snarled. "Then I will force my way incontrol! I'm tired of your goody two shoe act you lousy piece of shit!" with that the Imp dug his nails into the back of Naruto's neck. Naruto let out a scream as he felt his body go numb, the dark room around him began to blur and all sound became muffled, looking to his right he could see Kyuubi half way staring at him.

His paws are folded beneath his head, as his tails wrap near this face hiding most of it. Only his crimson eyes were seen, they watched quietly as the Imp impaled Naruto. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but no words were present, insead Naruto felt his body immobilize itself, relinquishing control to the Imp

-Check Point. Lvl Up-

The hospital that morning was quiet busier than usual when Kotetsu and his partner Izumo brought in Haruno Sakura, she with stained some light injuries except the one to the back of her head. The nurses and medical ninja went to work on tending her wounds. They had called Lady Hokage down so then when she awoke they would be notified of that happened.

Just as Lady Tsunade and her assistant Shizune walked into the room where Sakura was, her eyes opened. "Oh, you're awake Sakura?" at the sound of Shizune's kind voice Sakura turned to look at her. In the room where a medical ninja, a nurse, Kotetsu, Izumo Lady Tsunade and Shizune, in the door was Kakashi sensei.

She cringes at the light coming into the room, as her eyes close the image of Sasuke pass through her head. "Sasuke?! Where is he? Where is Naruto?!" she sat up suddenly, her voice was filled with dread.

"Calm down Sakura, what's going on? Why did Kotetsu and Izumo find you unconscious by the main gate?" Lady Tsunade asked, Her voice was calm but demanded attention and respect. Sakura was quiet for a moment arranging her thoughts and what to tell them.

"I can tell you everything AFTER we find Naruto, Last I saw him he was dying in an off street!" Sakura said hurriedly. Upon hearing the words Kakashi, Izumo and Kotetsu immediately raced out of the room in order to find Naruto. Sakura tried to leave the room to help look for Naruto but Tsunade stopped her. "I want you to tell me what happened. I will have Shizune gather others to find Naruto."

That moment Shizune left in a hurry. Sakura sighs and looks out the window. Tsunade waits patiently for her student to speak. "I'm not sure what to say…. Yesterday near dusk I was heading home and decided to take a back street that would get me home faster. As I passed an opening I heard scuffling, so I stopped. Soon after I heard Sasuke's voice, he was apologizing to Naruto. So I decided to see what they were doing. I knew I shouldn't have been nosey, but I was. And I saw Sasuke holding Naruto against the building wall with a kunai against his throat." She stopped and looked down at her lap.

Tsunade's brow furrowed "What happened next?" she asked softly. Sakura lowers her head further fighting back tears. "He saw me, so he bashed Naruto in the face knocking him unconscious and running off. I chased after him, I guess now, I should have helped Naruto but at the moment I felt I had to stop Sasuke from leaving the village."

Tsunade sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. When she looks towards Sakura she could see the light pink haired girl quietly crying. Tsunade smiles weakly and places a hand on Sakura's head. "They'll find Naruto. We will search for Sasuke and bring this mess to a close. What happened when you chased after Sasuke?"

Sakura looks up at lady Tsunade with tired green eyes. "I followed him to the main gate and tried to stop him, we fought and someone hit me hard over the head… then nothing. While fighting I questioned why he would try to kill Naruto, he said he was doing Naruto a favor my killing him. That if he didn't then his brother would, and that the village didn't honestly care about naruto." her voice was weak.

Tsunade nods solemnly as she processes the information given to her. Just then a medical ninja opens the door hurriedly and calls for Tsunade. "We found him, he needs medical assistance NOW Lady Hokage, He's lost a lot of blood from multiple wounds, and his breathing is shallow and weak!"

Tsunade raced out of the room and followed the ninja to the room where they placed Naruto, Sakura followed with fear in her heart. When they reach the room Shizune was already at work trying to save Naruto's life. He had been hooked up to multiple machines to keep his heart beating and him breathing. There is an IV drip placed into his arm, as other doctors begin looking for blood types that would match Naruto's.

A list of eleven ninja whose blood type was exact with Naruto's was compiled, they were called in and asked about donating blood to save Naruto. Hiashi Hyuga stood in a large room alongside Choza Akimichi, his son Choji; Tsume Inuzuka and her son Kiba; Ino Yamanaka; Kotetsu; Gai Sensei; Shikaku Nara. the only ones off the list not present was Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Each one had been asked about donating blood for Naruto. Kiba, Choji, Ino and Gai all agreed before the doctor could even finish asking. Tsume, Shikaku and Choza agreed as well. Kotetsu also agreed, that made eight of nine participants willing to save Naruto. Hiashi sighed and remarked "It seems here that you have enough donors. Unless I am truly needed I shall wait and see if the boy recovers."

Although his words were made to sound kind it was clear to the medical ninja asking that Lord Hyuga was refusing to donate blood. And although that is fine it was also a bit concerning why he wouldn't help.

The medical ninja nods and seats each willing donor in a chair, nurses can in and prepped the area for the needle's entry. After about twenty minutes each donor had given a pint of blood. The doctors then race the donated blood to shizune for transfusion, while the nurses tend to the donors making sure no one is light headed. All though the eight of them had be quiet the entire time all of them had the same question in mind.

"Is...Is Naruto going to be okay?" the person asking was Kiba, he had a worried look on his face as he asked the nurse. Look over at him with little to no care she smiled sympathetically "I'm sure Uzumaki-kun will be fine" her voice held no real care or encouragement. Her smile was fake and cold. Kiba wanted to yell at her but his mother's strong grip kept him quiet.

When the nurse left Tsume pat her son's head and spoke kindly "Lady Tsunade and Shizune are both working hard to save Naruto. He will be fine, so don't worry Kiba" his mother's voice was soft and filled with kindness, which he knew was a bit unlike her but at the moment he needed it. Smiling he nods, sure of the fact that Naruto will be okay.

After what seemed like a lifetime both Tsunade and Shizune entered the room, everyone who donated blood, Naruto's 'friends' and remaining teammates along with Teuchi and his Daughter Ayame looked up with high hopes.

Tsunade had a sad smile across her face and with a tired exasperated sigh she explained to them that Naruto's wounds were dealt with, physically he was out of the danger zone, but due to stress his mind seemed to have hidden himself away, a type of coma. In time he will return hopefully and that they just needed to be patient.

Each one nodded and sighed softly. Kiba looked across the room where the others his age that had known Naruto and team Gai sat. each one looked drained of life a little, even though they weren't always nice to the blond none of them would have ever wanted something like this to happen, and none of them knew who attacked Naruto.

When they asked the other nurses and doctors the response they received was that it was unclear who attacked and why. Yet Kiba could tell they were hiding something. Although Kiba was a bit pissed that no one would talk he was glad Naruto was safe again. All he needed to do was wait and Naruto would tell him who was the dumbass to pick a fight with the Hidden Leaf, more so the Inuzuka Kiba. He was sure the others felt the same.


End file.
